Broken
by His Singer1
Summary: 8 letters tore friendship apart. 1 word broke her. He didn't want to risk friendship but he lost something more. What if you knew something all along but was too scared to admit it & now its too late? Repair & mend what is broken & maybe love. E/B AH.
1. Confessions and Broken Words

**I Don't Own Any Property Of The Twilight Franchise. I Just Own My Imagination Which is running wild right about now.**

* * *

><p>The sky was dismal and grey. Matching her mood.<p>

Driving with no idea where she was headed. Tears blinded her. Rain started to pour making her vision blurry as flashes of what brought her here stated to run through her mind.

_His Face. His Words. The Embarrassment The people who witnessed it._

_1 Hour Earlier_

_After talking to her mom she was sure she was ready for this, ready to let him know. What she kept inside her all these years. Today was the day and there was no going back._

_She bounded up the steps and knocked on the door._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_She heard footsteps running down the stairs and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal him. He was beautiful and he had a smile on his face happy to see his best friend._

"_Bella! I Thought you weren't coming over today" he says with surprise._

"_I Wasn't but I changed my mind, I need to talk to you" she replies._

"_Sure" he says still smiling._

"_It's important can we go inside" she said biting her nails._

_He opens the door and she steps in the house._

"_Edward I have something to tell you that I've been wanting to say since we first met" she gets out in a rush._

"_What is it?" he says softly._

_She looks down for a moment heart fitting to burst from her chest. This was not the time to chicken out she told herself. It was now or never._

_She looks into his dazzling green eyes "Edward I love you, I loved you since kindergarten and I need to know if you feel the same" she spoke with confidence she didn't know she had._

_It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, his face changed he look horrified and her stomach dropped but she found her voice and asked again._

"_Do you love me Edward?" she asked._

…_.._

…

…_.._

"_No" he whispered._

_It sounded in the quiet and hit her ears loud and clear. Her heart broke into pieces and she clutched at it._

"_OK, I'll see you later" she whispered afraid if she spoke loud enough her voice would crack and the tears would come._

_He opened his mouth to say something when down the stairs came Jessica. She stopped and looked from Edward to her; shock and a guilty expression on her face._

_What caught her attention was that Jessica was wearing a shirt and not any shirt; it was his shirt besides that she was practically naked. She felt the crack again in her heart and she turned and ran._

She was sobbing more profoundly now alone in her car, she wiped her eyes and saw that she was at the beach, she always found herself here when she wanted to be alone and think about things but this time was different. She got out the car even though it was raining and trudged up the beach to the trail that led to the cliffs. She always went there to sit on the cliffs and watch the world down below. Standing on the cliff with the rain soaking her clothes she felt numb and shut off from the outside world but the pain came back full force and sucked in a breath, she wanted to take away the pain, the pain of _his _rejection and the pain of betrayal by Jessica. She was supposed to be her best friend, she confided in her about her feelings for Edward and she stabbed her in the heart. I want to be anywhere but here she thought and looked down the cliffs. When was the last time she cliff dived, when was the last time she felt the adrenaline rush from it, she wanted to feel that again anything but this and with that thought she stood on her toes and flung herself off the cliff.


	2. Getting Away

**All Rights To Character And Plot In Twilight Belong To Stephenie Meyer. EveryThing you read or see here belongs to me.**

**Oh My God! I Posted First Chapter And I Got So Many Alerts So Thanks For That. I Wasnt supposed to post this but i did and i sure did not expect any of this.**

**Many Thanks To The Person who put this on story alert AND reviewed this is for you.**

**P.S I Really Wish I Would Get More Than One Repsonse This Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Bags packed<strong>

**Gas in car**

**Two Weeks Later**

I had to get away from here from this place where everyone knew me. Everyone knew what I did or thought I did. Most of all I need to get away from him; I needed to leave this broken path. You see two weeks ago everyone in forks thinks that I tried to commit suicide and it does look like it from the other point of view but truth is I always went cliff diving it was just this time I didn't consider the rain and the storm that came in after I jumped. I almost drowned, yes almost because he came running after me to see if I was alright and that's where he found me. You want to know another truth? I'm a good swimmer and I could have saved myself but just for a second I thought what's the point and I gave up in seconds and in those seconds I gave up my life but what the people of forks didn't know was that my life was over when he spoke that one word.

I want to start afresh make new memories , meet new people and maybe even grow up to be a new and better person and I will start that by going on a road trip. No one knows I'm leaving except for my mother and I want to keep it that way, she wanted me to let Edward know but I can't face him I can't face what I did. I Told Him how I felt thinking that he would feel the same, I always thought we had this special connection and sometimes I would catch him looking at me in a way, a way I thought I knew so maybe I missed a few signs or I read the signs wrong point is I messed up badly and now my friendship is at risk and I can't even look at him now or be near him. He came by the house the last few days wanting to speak to me but I always told Renée to send him away, when I'm ready when my heart is not broken then we'll talk but until then our friendship is over.

* * *

><p><strong> I Don't know how long this story will be and i don't know when i will update next, i have two other stories i'm working on so if you want more of this review and let me know.<strong>

**Sorry For The shortness of the chapter.**


	3. GoodBye

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**As promised here is the next chapter.**

**I Know there are more of you out there reading this so why are you not reviewing?**

* * *

><p>I Take all my bags out to the car and look back at my house. I Will miss it ,this is where I grew up where are my childhood memories began and ended but this is also the place where I confessed my love to my best friend, where he rejected me so maybe leaving is a good thing. My mom comes outside looking sad, she tries to smile but I can see. She hugs me fiercely and I hug her back as hard as I can. She will be one who I will miss most. She was my guidance the one I went to when I needed anything, when I was sad or hurt she was there. Then there is Angela my other best friend, I told her what I was doing but she supported my decision and said she hoped one day I would return. I will definitely miss the Cullen's and my twin Alice, were not really twins but we do everything together and we are really close. She's the youngest sister of Edward and I never told her of my feelings but I think she could tell. Lastly I will miss him; yes I will miss him the most. No matter how hard I try to forget I can't we have so much history to throw it away?<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Renée asks me again.

"I'm sure" I say.

"Well if you want to come back you know I'll be here" she says softly.

"Thanks mom" I reply. I watch her walk back in the house and close the door. Taking a deep breath I move to get in the car when I hear another car pull up. The car stops, a door bangs open and the engine is left running. I look back and freeze. I watch Edward run towards me frantic with worry.

"Bella!" he calls. I can't speak; I can feel my heart breaking all over again. He's standing there so beautiful with green eyes frantically searching my face.

"I wanted to see you but your mom said you weren't accepting visitors and then she called and tells me you're leaving" he finishes and it comes out like a question.

So Renée went behind my back. I can't deal with this right now.

"Edward" I croak.

"Are you leaving" he asks again.

"Yes" I reply.

"Why it is because of me?" he asks.

"It's a lot of things and partially that" I say

"Bella I tried to talk to you, I couldn't just leave it like we left it" he tells me honestly.

"It's okay Edward there is nothing you can say. I have to go" I tell him turning back to the car.

"Bella please stop" he says his voice in pain. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I shiver from the contact and I have to keep myself together.

"Edward please I need to go. Maybe one day when we can talk about this" I whisper.

"So you were just going to leave without telling me? I thought we were closer than that Bella" he tells me with hurt evident in his tone.

"I had to it was too hard to face you. It's too hard now please let me" I choke out.

"Bella I love you and I know it's not like what you wanted but we can still be friends "he says

A sob breaks through my chest at his words and is coming to the surface.

"Can't we?" he whispers.

I move out of his grip and turn to face him one last time. The tears are coming fast now and he tries to wipe them away. I flinch from his touch.

"I wish we could be friends but I can't. I can't be near you..." I break off.

I get in the car. "Goodbye Edward" I say and drive off leaving him standing there. I'm holding in the sobs but I see a tear on his face and I break down.

* * *

><p><strong>So Now I'm Thinking this will be around 10-20 something chapters. This is an angst story but we will have HEA. Slow burn of course.<strong>

**Tell me did you cry?**


	4. Settling

Driving on the road alone has its perks but it leaves me alone with my thoughts and nothing to distract me. I keep replaying his voice in my head switching back to the tears and I told myself I shouldn't care but why was he crying? I stop in Seattle and stock up on snacks and more gas; I guess I have a long way to go. I still don't know exactly where I am headed; I will know when I get there.

I try to think about good memories I had of Edward, when he was there. The time when I had a nasty breakup, he came over and let me cry and vent. So sweet and at the time I wondered why he couldn't be my boyfriend.

**After Prom**

_I Hate Tyler I hate him so much. How could he just dump me like that especially right after prom? I'm not hurt at the fact that he did but how he did it. He was so pushy and pressuring me to have sex with him when I wasn't ready but he said he would wait. The lie every guy says._

"_Bella he didn't deserve you" Edward says playing with my hair._

"_I know but..." I started to say._

"_But what?" he asked._

"_But maybe I'm not good enough" I said and started to cry again. Tyler really messed me up._

"_Bella please stop" Edward said softly taking me in his arms._

"_No one will ever be good enough. You deserve much better. You deserve someone who is devoted to you, who will stay through the bad and good, who will love you for you. Someone who views sex as something much more who gives you more. Someone who loves you... Unconditionally and irrevocably" he said. It was so intense the way he was staring at me. _

"_Someone Like You" I whispered softly. He didn't hear me and I was glad maybe one day I will be able to tell him. Until then I will settle for just being his friend._

Those days were hard watching him with someone else. Always taking the backseat with everyone's feelings. Gone were those days when i settled for just anything, Edward was right I deserve so much more and I will find that person but first I will enjoy this time I have and live my life to the fullest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For The Reviews And Story Alerts. I'm Happy to see that peole are adding this to thier favorite stories.<strong>

**Next Chapter coming in a few seconds.**


	5. On The Road And Back Home

**SM Owns Twilight. These Characters Are Running Around In My Head,Forming Stories And Idea's.**

**Excuse The Grammar Mistakes etc. This WILL Be Betaed Soon (My Beta Is Working Hard On her Thesis At The Moment)**

* * *

><p><strong>On The Road<strong>

I have been driving for days taking my time to enjoy the landscape of each city. I have stopped about 8 times for gas and food. stopped in Chicago for food and entertainment, Minnesota for a bathroom break, new york I had to stay for a few days I have never seen a city so beautiful; saw a play on Broadway, visited time squares and took a walk through central park. My last stop was Los Angeles; I took a visit to Hollywood Blvd. and Chinese theater. I Stopped in Philadelphia for rest and called my mom.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Renée answered the phone hysterical.

"Yes I'm sorry didn't have much time to call before" I said soothing her.

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"Right now I'm in Philadelphia" I answered.

"When are you coming home?" she wanted to know.

Truthfully I never thought of coming back I just knew I had to leave. Maybe I should have planned this out more, I have never been out of forks my whole life and to be honest it's a little scary but exciting.

"I haven't figured it out yet mom" I said sighing.

"Bella honey you have to come home soon" she said.

Did i? I thought I didn't have to life my whole life there. I could start a new life in a different city.

"You are coming home?" she asked uncertainty.

"No… I need one more day" I said

"You had weeks and weeks. You have to come home!" Renée was starting to go crazy.

"I want a new life mom I want new memories" I explained.

"You don't need a new life; your whole life is here. Do you want to throw it all away over a boy!"

She struck a cord there. It was so simple in my head but now that she spoke it out loud it sounded stupid. She made it seem like I was running away from this from him? And that's not what this was supposed to be, I wanted to be independent and move on but he made it hard with living there and knowing his whole family.

"Speaking of Bella why haven't you called Edward? He's been sick with worry and he misses you don't you think you owe him that?" she asked softly.

Why did everything always come back to him? Did my life revolve around his? I really hope not.

"I'm not talking about Edward right now mom" I said sternly.

"I tried, well what about Angela or Alice? Especially Alice you never told her you were leaving did you?" she asked hitting the nail on the head.

I felt bad now; I haven't called Angela like I promised and Alice. I owed Alice more than this.

"Fine I'll call them now. Bye mom love you" I said ready to hang up.

"I love you"

* * *

><p>"Angela its Bella"<p>

"Bells about time!" she said happily.

"You're not mad I didn't call sooner?" I asked confused.

"Of course not I know you needed time. How are you?"

"Getting better" I sighed.

"He's still with you" she stated sadly.

"He's everywhere and then he's not here ang" I replied feeling the tears start up again.

"I'm sorry Bella but I know you're strong. You've been through worse"

"Worse than this? Never. It feels like I'm missing pieces of me"

"Because you left them back here"

"I can't run away from this can i?" I asked knowingly

"No but I'll be waiting for your return" she said happily.

It was good talking with Angela always the voice of reason but still it wasn't enough to make me come back. I just had to make one more call but I was scared, scared that if I hear her voice I will lose my resolve. Scared that she will convince me to come back. Did that make me a coward?

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

I checked my phone to see I had missed calls and texts. I could guess who they were from. Alice called me 5 times but I couldn't answer and then he called once and texted me so many times. Each text that lit up my screen sent tingles and prickly heat through me; he always had that effect on me. Today I will call Alice but leaving the texts until I'm strong enough to handle it. I took the tour route through Philly and went downtown; the biggest building in the middle of the city (center city), the Betsy Ross house, and the incredible of all... The liberty bell, in all its glory with the crack in the middle. I was standing in a place full of history. It was enough to take my mind off things until I went to visit the love park; the famous park plaza with the sculpture love next to a fountain. Just seeing the word made me ache and the couples having a picnic and taking pictures under the sculpture. It was too much; I hated him in that moment. Hated him for making me feel this way, for taking the bliss of love away from me. I hated myself for being weak.

I got back in the car and just drove and drove, letting the miles fly away beneath my tires. Who said I needed someone to make me happy? My happiness should come from what I do and love about myself and that's what I would focus on from now on. My ringing phone jerked me out of my musing and I gulped when I looked at the screen and saw that it was Alice. I needed to get this over with.

"Hi bestie!" I said enthusiastically as I could.

"Don't you bestie me" Alice growled.

I swallowed "it's good to hear from you, how are you?" I asked.

" I don't know I come back home to find out my best friend left town without telling me and when I try to call her she ignores me!" she shrieks into the phone.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"So what the hell is your problem?" she demanded.

"It's complicated" I said

"No it's not complicated. My brother is stupid to not see that you love him and he loves you but that's no excuse to run away" she said harshly.

"I guess you heard"

"Yes and he misses you. We all miss you, you know you made esme sad" she states

I never stopped to think how the Cullen's would feel about me leaving. I was so selfish and esme who was always kind to me, like a second mother didn't deserve this.

"God Alice I never thought..."

"I know that's the point you didn't think. You acted with your heart and not your head"

"Alice it hurts, my heart is scattered in pieces all over" I whispered.

"I Know sweetie but I miss you and Edward needs you" she told me softly but firmly.

"Alice don't do this" I begged.

"I need my sister and he needs his best friend, please Bella put your heart aside and remember before this you were the best of friends" she explained piling on the guilt.

"I want to but I can't be friends it's still too fresh. Give me more time" I pleaded.

"If you won't come home for him at least think of me, think of Renée. She's so alone more than ever" she was piling on the guilt ever more.

"Okay! Alice enough "I demanded.

"Thanks Bella hurry home" Alice commanded me.

"I will" I said and sighed in defeat.

This is what I was afraid of and now here I am back home again.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer Chapter To Make Up For The Short Ones. Hopefully They Will Be Longer Now On.<strong>

**I'm Glad You're Sticking With Me On This Journey.. It will take a while to get to the HEA I Promised.**

**Reviewers- I Adore EveryOne And I'm Happy That You Are Liking This Bella. Because Of You, You Get Two Chapters A Day.**

**My Schedule is fairly Easy I Update Everyday or Every other day but the best part is i usaully post two chapters the same day. School will be ending soon and i will have exam and such so i will let you know if the schedule changes.**


	6. Moving On

**Twilight Is Not Mines.**

**Disclaimer-All Work Involved In Broken Is Property Of Me.**

**So Your Reviews are amazing, keep them coming. I Know alot of you was mad that bella was going to move back and that her friends and family didnt care about her feelings and yes she does need time to heal-You Didn't Think I Would Let That Happen Did You?**

* * *

><p>As I make my way back home, I start to think why I should put my needs and feelings behind. I'm hurting too and it would be just like Alice to make me feel guilty. Now that I'm really thinking, I know I can't go back there I can't live in the same town knowing that he knows and seeing him be with another girl so I make a split second decision. I drive to Seattle, hoping the place is still there. When I first came through here, I went to Columbia city and I saw an apartment for rent. Thankfully it's still there and I call the number on the sign.<p>

This way I will be in a new city and place but still be closer to my friends and family. I Know Alice and Renée will be happy. When I drive up to the house I see an unfamiliar car parked on the curb. I open the door and walk in

"Renee?" I call

"Swan?" a deep voice answers back.

I can hardly believe it "Black!" I reply.

I hear footsteps and then a tall bulky young man turns the corner; he has short black hair and black eyes. A familiar face.

"Jacob!" I scream and launch myself across the room; he catches me and hugs me hard. I'm inhaling his familiar scent of wood and musk.

"It's good to see you bell" he says when he releases me.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"Travelling the world" he says.

"Well you have to come see me when I move"

"Where you moving?" he asks

"Seattle" I reply.

"Call me when that happens. You still have my number?"

"Yeah"

"Alright I'll be seeing you then"

* * *

><p>"Bella you're home!" my mother says hugging me.<p>

"Yes but listen I need to tell you something" I say.

"Why what's wrong?" she asks getting worried.

"Nothing I'm coming home but I'm moving to Seattle, I found an apartment in Columbia city" I reply

"As long as you're close to home. Did you tell Alice and Angela?"

"I'm calling them now"

~B~

I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and starts packing up clothes and odds and ends, when half the room is packed me three-way Alice and Angela.

"Hey" Angela answers

"Hey Alice are you there?"

"Question is you here?" she answers.

"Yes I'm home I need you to come help me pack" I reply

"Pack?" Angela asks confused.

"Bella are you moving?" Alice asks knowingly

"Yes I need you two "I say sighing.

"On my way" Angela said and hangs up.

"I told Edward you were back" Alice says.

"No don't bring him" I answer and hang up.

They get here pretty quick and we drag all my things to the car.

"Just so you know Bella, Edward and Jessica are not together. It was a onetime thing" Alice tells me casually.

I swallowed back my emotion before I responded "Alice will you please respect my decision to not talk about your brother I wouldn't want to end our friendship either" I reply

"You would never risk our friendship over a boy" she says

"I will if you make it harder on me. It's hard enough knowing you are related"

"Where to?" Angela asks

"Columbia city" I respond.

They follow me Alice's jeep and when we get there it's just getting dark. I look for the key the landlady said she would leave under the mat and open the door. The living room starts from the door and the kitchen is down the hall, the bathroom is next to the bedroom and then there's an extra room. Overall it's pretty good for what I'm paying. We take a tour and bring everything in, tomorrow I'll come back with the rest and buy the furniture but tonight I'm sleeping at home.

* * *

><p><strong> I Will not make any promises of an update schedule at the moment, when i have time i will post and that is if the chapter is already written.<strong>

**I Have a good idea how long this will be 10-15 chapters maybe maxium is 19. It will sweet and angsty at times but not too much and we will skip ahead in later chapters.**

**19 Story Alerts!/Faves.. Soo Happy I Want to know how did you find this story? Was it Recced?**

**P.S I Feel Bad Because In Previous Stories I Begged For Reviews and i see some authors who write better than me and they never beg. I Just dont want you to get the idea that i'm like that. Its that i'm new to this and i would always love feedback but you don't have to review if you don't want. One Review is fine with me.**


	7. Progress

**Okay I Want to tell ya'll that Bella and Alice are in thier early twenties and The Rest Of The Gang Are in Late Twenties.**

**We are skipping ahead next chapter.**

**I Hope this answers some questions about if Bella works and how did she afford the apartment.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"This looks great" Alice tells me surveying the living room.<p>

"I know I hope it stays this way" I agree with her.

We had bought furniture for the apartment the other day and today we got around to fixing things up. The walls in the living room was painted chocolate brown and beiges tan, we bought a brown couch set and got tan curtains. The bathroom was pink and black and the extra room we left it alone and put a desk, my books, laptop and T.V inside. The kitchen was just fine to me even though Alice wanted to add color but I told her no. I had used half my trust fund money my grandmother left me to buy the apartment and the other half to buy furniture, paint and supplies. Now all I had was the check Charlie sends me every month and that's enough to buy groceries and some new clothes.

My favorite room was my bedroom, it had a queen sized bed with a purple comforter set and I bought a dresser to match even though I had a closet. The walls were a deep purple and I had hung pictures everywhere, Alice convinced me to buy a vanity set and I had my old bookshelf. It looked almost like my old room made me feel at home.

"We should have a house warming party" Alice said.

"No Renée and Jacob are coming over to celebrate this weekend, you and Angela are welcome to come even esme but no party" I say sternly.

"Fine" she pouts.

"Whatever that doesn't work on me"

"It works on Edward" she sighs.

I look at her

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she apologizes.

"Its fine I have to get used to hearing his name, you are his sister after all"

"Do you think maybe one day you can be his friend?" she asks me.

"One day" I answer.

When she leaves I go apply for a job at the book store in the city, I figured why not a job get doing something I love. I'm hired immediately since the owner needs all the help she can get, the hours are pretty easy. We open from 8 am till 5 pm and some days like Wednesday and Thursday we open at 10 am till 8pm. I know Renée will be happy I found a job; she's been wanting me to get one and also go to college. I've been thinking of going but I would prefer an online college, I'll look into that another time.

I drive to forks to visit Renée I know she's been lonely since I left and when I get there it's about 9 pm. She's happy to see me, she was just making dinner in hope that I would come by and eat here one last time. I can see that she's sad but holding it in for me so I promise to visit every once in a while. Just as we are about to eat the doorbell rings

"That must be the guests" Renée says going to answer the door.

She didn't tell me about any guests and I have to wonder if it's who I think it is because I will leave quickly as I came.

I'm surprised to see esme's smiling face walk into the kitchen.

"Esme!" I say happily and move to hug her.

"Bella darling it's good to see you. I had to come down here before me and Carlisle went on vacation when Alice told me about you moving" she tells me.

"Oh esme I'm sorry I forgot to tell you it's just that I've been dealing with a lot" I explain.

"No worries dear I heard all about it, he will come around" she assures me.

I just smile and nod.

"My bellarina!" Carlisle calls out as he comes in.

I laugh and move to hug him.

"Hey pops looking good as ever" I tease him.

"I Try" he replies laughing.

We have a nice dinner and for once I can enjoy myself without someone bringing up Edward. I know I will have to talk to him eventually, of course I miss him. I just have to make sure I'm ready. Carlisle and esme promise to come visit me in Seattle when they get back and makes me promise to take care of Edward and Alice. When it's time for me to leave Renée makes me promise again to call her.

* * *

><p><strong>I Won't Automatically make bella fall in love again, she will not fall in love again.<strong>

**They always had a a real close friendship and connection, Edward just needs to see it was more than that and it might take time.**

**Review? Or Not. I Appreciate You Reading Always**


	8. A Year Later

One Year Later

"Thanks and come again" Bella spoke to a customer.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello La Push Bookstore, This is Bella how may I help you?" She answered the phone.

"Yes I was wondering if you are holding copies of the new timeless series books?" a woman spoke.

"Yes just came in today, would you like me to put them on hold for you?" she asked.

"Yes please, what time does you close?" the woman asked.

"We close in an hour today" she replied.

"Okay thanks" the woman said and hung up.

Bella sighed and looked around the bookstore; she had a long day with customers coming in from all over. The store was never packed like that on Mondays, it was probably tourists. She looked at the clock; one more hour to go and she could go home, heat up left overs and get some course work done. She finally applied to online college just last year and it was going great, she could work and get school done at the same time.

Life was going good despite the previous year and she tried to put it behind her. She's moved on but the feelings are still there and every night after she's done making mike feel good, she lies awake thinking will she ever feel good? Will she ever stop comparing every man who wants her attention to him? It took her awhile to warm up to mike, when she first met him he was just some guy who came to the bookstore and occasionally tried to talk to her. Sometimes she would make it easy for him other times she would be difficult, he started asking her out after two weeks and every time she would make an excuse. She didn't have the heart to turn him down, but he was relentless in his quest until she finally relented. The first date was awkward and painful and it wasn't his fault, he did try to make it enjoyable but her heart and mind wasn't in it. After that he would avoid her whenever she saw him and she felt bed so she asked him on a second date and from there he became a friend with benefits (these days she still hangs her head in shame from that period) to her official boyfriend. He doted on her and made her feel special so who was she to complain? Why wasn't she satisfied?

She knew the answer to that question of course' He wasn't Edward.

Edward who was in a relationship with my ex best friend Jessica even though Alice said it was a onetime thing but she didn't see this coming. I thought that I could handle being his friend again, that was before I knew they were dating but I couldn't just stop being his friend so I pretended that seeing them together didn't bother me. I pretended that I was happy, pretended that I didn't hate Jessica, pretended that I liked mike and worse of all I pretended that I was over him.

I closed up the shop and started on home, I hoped mike wasn't there because tonight I wanted to be alone. I seriously needed my space, he would come over every day and we would spend nearly every night together. I told myself not to complain but he was clingy and needy, all I had to do was pretend that I liked him and act like he pleased me every night, I faked every orgasm except that time for one minute I pretended that it was Edward. That one time I slipped up and I paid dearly because the next day he came to Seattle and wouldn't leave until I talked to him, I sat there talking to him pretending I was happy and everything was fine until he dropped the Jessica bomb. I raged and stormed and told him I never wanted to see him again but of course that didn't last and we have come full circle.

Thankfully when I get home mike is not here, he left a message on my phone telling me he went to visit his parents in Chicago. I had the whole house to myself it was a miracle and I wasn't complaining. I took a long bath and ate left over spaghetti and then I started on school work. Two hours later, ten lessons and a research paper was happily done and I could relax. I get a tube of cookie dough and a glass of wine to settle down for the night, it was time to get on some reading. I was currently hooked on the hunger games series but I could never even finish book one. I was just getting into the story when my cell phone rang, the only people with this number was Alice and Renée. I know Renée was sleep at this time and Alice preferred to text at night so who would it be.

I picked up the phone to see an unfamiliar number; I was hesitant but answered anyway.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Bella its Edward" the velvety replied.

My traitor heart beat in double time and I swear I got butterflies but I knew it was the leftover feelings I had.

"How did you get this number and why are you calling so late?" I asked.

"Alice gave it to me and I really need to talk to you" he said urgently.

"What's the problem now?" I asked.

"It's Jessica I need some space away from her" he sighed.

I bit back the retort working its way up "aww are the happy couple fighting?" I teased.

"She thinks I'm not committed enough and she wants me to propose to her" he answered.

I felt sick and I feel like I could cry any minute, I wanted to hurl the phone and ask why the hell was he telling me.

I swallowed "so what's the problem?" I wanted to know.

"Bella you know I can't marry her, I thought I liked her well I did but I'm starting to think I never did" he says.

"Then why did you date her?" I ask. Why did it take him this long to figure it out?

"Because it was mainly about the sex and she didn't want her parents to know so I agreed to date her" he explained.

"Well that's a stupid reason, I thought you said you wanted to be in love and in a serious relationship" I said remembering his words back in high school.

"I know and I do want to be in love…. I am in love it's just complicated because it's not with her" he struggled to explain.

"How is it complicated...?" I begin to say when he cut me off.

"Look can I come over and stay with you for a while?" he asked.

I almost fell of the bed, what the hell did he mean?

"Stay with me? I don't think Jessica would like that" I said and I sure would not be able to take him being so close and yet so far.

"Well it's too late I'm at your door" he said and hung up.

Sure enough there was knocking on my door; I got up and ran to the door. My head telling me no but my heart was saying yes. I opened the door to see Edward standing there with an overnight bag looking deliciously disheveled.

"What the hell Edward?" I asked.

"I knew you would say yes" he replied and pushed his way inside.

I shut the door and followed him to the living room where he pulled a comforter out of the bag and laid on the cough getting comfy.

"Thanks" he said staring at me.

I was then acutely aware that I was wearing a sweatshirt that went to my knees and my legs were showing, I blushed but didn't make a move. He's seen me like this before back when I thought there was something more.

"You're welcome" I say.

"Where is mike?" he asks.

I struggle for a minute to remember who he is asking about and then I remember,

"He's out of town"

"Then I'll have to keep you company"

"How long will you be here?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking of a way to break it off with Jessica"

"Why is it so hard?"

"I just feel bad"

There's silence for a few long minutes after that and we just stare at each other, I'm thinking of how good he looks and how it feels so right to have him here. There's palpable tension in the room and the air changes as I'm thinking of how much I want to kiss him right now. He sucks in a breath and the connection breaks. I say goodnight and hastily make my way to my room.

I fall into a restless sleep and that night I dream of Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Is This Progress?<strong>

**I Figured it out and this maybe 4 more chapters including an epilouge. Don't want to drag this out and i am currently working on three more fics. ( check them out if you like)**

**Announcement- If you did not know, voting is open for the sunflowerawards- www dot thesunflowerawards dot blogspot dot com**

**Also The Fandom got together for the Japan Tsunami and had a fundraiser- Donate 5 dollars and get a compilation of stories from some amazing authors and all types of fandoms.**

**www dot fandomfightstsunami dot blogspot dot com- i wrote some poems and a one shot which i will be turning into a story. Donations are still accepted but the compilations will be sent out on May 20th. So Donate for a good cause .**

**See You Tomorrow!**


	9. Feelings? Confessions?

Waking up knowing Edward was in the other room gave me so much pleasure and sadness. I took a shower and dressed quickly making sure I leave a note. Work goes by slow and I'm counting the minutes that I can go back home. I don't know how I will deal with him staying here because now that mike is away I have no distraction from my feelings.

The days go by the same way; wake up go to work and come home to avoid Edward as much as possible but we did go see a movie together and I could have sworn he tried to hold my hand but maybe I'm seeing things.

Mike calls me and I try to act like I'm happy to hear from him but then he has to go and say that he loves me. Why did he have to go far? Now I have to break his heart.

"I'm sorry mike but I can't be in this relationship anymore" I tell him.

"Why did I do something wrong?" he asks panicked

"I just don't see myself being able to love you" I answer.

I wait for his answer and then I hear the dial tone, oh well I was going to break up with him anyway and he just made it easy. Why did I have to go ruin my friendship with Edward? Should I have kept my mouth shut? Would things have been the same? But I know it doesn't matter because I wouldn't have been able to keep being his friend and watching him with other girls.

I decide to call Renée, I haven't spoken to her in a while and maybe she can help me with my problem.

"Bella so nice to hear from you!" she says as soon as she answers.

"I Know I've been meaning to call you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are YOU doing?" she asks.

"I'm…." I begin to say.

And then I stop I don't want to lie anymore and pretend that everything is fine.

"I'm not doing so well" I reply.

"What's wrong sweetie? Everything with mike okay?" she asks concerned.

"That's the problem, I broke it off with him" I answer.

"Oh sweetie I knew you were just using him" she says softly.

"And now that Edward is here. I don't know what to do"

"Edward is in Seattle?" she asks surprised.

"Um yeah, he and Jessica are having problems and he asked to stay with me for some time and now I don't think it's a good idea. I thought I could keep pretending but I can't anymore mom, what am I going to do?"

"Bella, I think you should tell him how you really feel and I know it will be hard but he has to know. You can't keep your feelings bottled up forever" she says softly.

"He knows" I say.

"No, he knows you said you loved him and then he sees you're in a relationship. It may seem like you moved on and you didn't Bella and he needs to know to make this easier but it's up to you" she explains.

After a long conversation with my mom I feel a little better and resolved to do the right thing. I get some school work done and make dinner for me and Edward. He's probably at the gym now and should be back soon, I'm going to tell him the truth and I'm going to tell him that he needs to deal with Jessica the right way and stop running away. I should know I tried to run away from my problems but they found me anyway.

I call Angela and Alice to tell them the news, Angela is so happy for me and she tells me that if he still doesn't feel the same way then it's his loss and we need to end our friendship because it's not healthy. Alice is ecstatic of course but for some reason she thinks he will come around and if he doesn't then it's okay if I stop being his friend.

"I always knew that Jessica was a bitch" Angela says.

"I know and we trusted her. I can't believe she would do that to you" Alice agrees.

I don't know how they knew that I told Jessica about my feelings for Edward and the way she backstabbed me but I'm grateful for their support.

"I'm just so happy that it will be over for them soon" I reply.

"Yes because there is no way she is becoming a Cullen" Alice says.

**O~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

I prepared stuffed shells, stuffed meatballs, and salad for dinner and I'm ready for whatever tonight brings but the only thing missing is Edward so I go to finish reading the hunger games until he gets here. I'm getting to the part where the game makers tell them two tributes can win the game when the door opens and Edward appears. He comes in and sniffs appreciatively.

"Smells good, what's the occasion?" he asks.

"Nothing really I just wanted to do something nice but I do need to speak with you so I guess I'm buttering you up" I reply smiling.

"Bad news?" he asks.

"Depending on how you take it" I say being careful not to reveal anything.

His smile drops and his yes darken "Please tell me you're not thinking about marrying mike" he says.

I'm surprised by his reaction and why he would automatically think that.

"No! I broke it off with him" I answer aghast.

He looks relived but then he looks sad "you found someone else?" he asks.

"No Edward it's nothing like that" I reassure him.

We settle down and eat and he tells me that he's going to break it off with Jessica tonight, that's the best news I've heard all night. Were in the living room joking around and reminiscing about the times in our childhood and how we miss those carefree days.

"Bella" he interrupts looking serious.

"Edward" I answer.

"You know I care for you right? Even though I don't always show it. And tonight made me realize something, something I've known all my life but didn't want to admit and I need to tell you" he begins.

I prepare myself for what he's about to say, I hope it's something good because i don't know if I can take any more heartbreak. I don't know if I could be any more broken than I already am and I really hope what he's about to say will fix it.

He opens his mouth to speak when his cell rings and I breathe a sigh of relief, I wasn't ready to hear it anyway. I need some liquid courage first, I nod at him to answer and I go into the kitchen to pour me a glass of wine. I Go back in the living room to Edward I see he is still holding the phone but he doesn't pay any attention to me.

"Was that Jessica? Did you break it off?" i ask waiting to get the best news ever.

He doesn't say anything and i get a good look at his face. His face is pale and he's gripping his phone hard.

"Edward what's wrong?" i ask dreading the answer but needing one.

"She's pregnant" he whispers

* * *

><p>Still Reading? Good We have about two more chapters left.<p>

If You Donated to the Fandom4tsunami then today you will have recived your compilations today.

Next Update...Hmm I Can't tell at this point. Follow me on twitter for teasers and updates.

His_singer1


	10. Love Mends

"Excuse me?"

I couldn't have heard what I think I heard. This must be some alternate universe that I was sucked in and it only lets me have nightmares. Yes this must be it, it has to be, why is this happening to me?

"It's just like her to drop this bomb on me AFTER this happens and you know what?" Edward says.

"What?" I whisper.

"I don't believe her, it's not adding up. We use condoms and she's on birth control" he replies.

My whole body fills with relief and I stagger over to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Me? What about you? This is big news"

"I won't accept this from her I need proof" he answers.

"And then what?"

"I don't know it's not like I don't want to be a father it's just I don't want it to happen with her" he says and puts his face in his hands.

I feel sorry for him despite what he put me through, he's still my best friend and I want to comfort him.

"Anyway forget this, what did you have to tell me" he says turning towards me.

I look down wondering if I'm ready to do this now. It's like the universe hates me and it won't let me be happy and what am I accomplishing telling him this? Closure?

"Bella" Edward says softly.

I look up to see him staring at me intently and it sends tingles all over my body.

"I was stupid and in denial a year ago and I want to fix this situation between us. I want to tell you how I really feel and its okay if you don't feel the same way" he tells me.

I have to get my mind together and my emotions, I shut down everything because I don't know if I can take anymore disappointment. His words broke me before and I'm preparing for it another time.

"Okay" I answer.

"Bella I've liked you since forever, you had me at hello but I was too blind to see it and when I saw it I was scared to ruin what we had over it, what if you didn't feel the same way and then a year ago you made it so easy but I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to throw away this friendship but I realized our friendship was just another word for the relationship we had. It just took eight words to change it and make it more" he explains.

I'm looking at him begging him with my eyes to tell me what he really means, I don't want to figure out what he's saying even thought I think I know. Even thought I had hoped and hoped I need to be sure I need to hear these words.

"Bella I love you, I always have and I always will and I want to know am I too late for you to return these feelings" Edward finally speaks.

I let his words take its course, I savor his words and let the feelings they evoke flow through me. I feel them fixing my heart and bringing pleasure. I launch myself at him and let my lips do the talking.

My lips to his

The softest pressure

Pouring forth love

My hands in his hair and his hands on my face

Breathing him in

This leads us to my bedroom, which leads to my bed and which leads to happiness.

Hands all over, lips roaming, legs wrapped around, moans and groans make the sound. I feel him all around and inside of me as he moves, move me to tears. Every inch he hits every thrust I meet. We are a masterpiece in love.

"What do you mean Jessica is pregnant!" Alice shrieks in my ear.

"Edward doesn't believe her" I answer.

" Are you kidding me, She was just at my house yesterday looking for Edward and her period came on while she was there. That Bitch!" Alice screams.

I can't believe it, well I can but it's surprising also. She knew he was leaving her so she pulled the pregnancy card.

"Yes she almost ruined my life, I need to tell Edward hold on" I say to Alice.

"Edward is there? He was there the whole time and you never told me!" she asks.

"I was going to when we were ready but I guess now you know" I answer.

How could I forget that Alice misses nothing, I need to call my mom and tell her before Alice gets to her.

"I knew it; I knew you were going to make it. Didn't I tell you Edward would come around!" she shrieks again.

"Yes you were right Alice and I'm glad you were" I say honestly.

"Okay I have to tell esme and you need to call Renée and tell Edward to call when he gets a chance. Love you sister in law!" she says in a rush and hangs up.

I smile I bet she is making wedding plans as we speak. I have to go to work so I leave Edward a note telling him where I will be. Work is more wonderful today, the sun is shining and the customers are extra nice or maybe it's because I am the happiest I have ever been. I'm on my lunch break when I get a text from Edward.

Edward- I've sorted things out with Jessica. You should know Alice and esme are planning our wedding as we speak

I laugh out loud and reply.

**Bella- Yes I know, we have gave them the best gift**

**Edward- you have given me the best gift**

**Bella- what is that exactly**

**Edward-It's you, only you**

**Bella- I love you**

**Edward- I love you, it's the only thing I know, the only thing I need**

I literally sigh, who knew Edward could be this sweet with his words. I'm anxious to get home and see Edward but first I must call my mother, I'll just text her I'm sure Alice told her already.

**Bella- I'm sure you know by now but I wanted you to hear it from me. I'm with Edward now and I'm happy mom**

**Renée- I'm happy that you're happy and a visit is due soon. Call me later xoxoxo**

When I get home and before I can step inside the door, Edward ushers me back in my car and we drive to a secluded park. He already has a picnic set up for us. We enjoy each other's company. I also enjoy his kisses, it's something I can get used to and the way he looks at me and the way I feel wrapped in his arms. He is the best cure to my broken heart and his words mend the hole they left before.

* * *

><p><strong>So This is the last chapter and maybe there will be an epilouge.<strong>

**Someone Had a problem with the pregnacny issue and stopped reading, i hope this helps and if not oh well. ( Also if i was to really make jessica pregnant then i would hope you would respect my wishes as this is my story)**

**I Hope this makes everyone smile and i want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. i enjoyed talking with all of you and sharing my words.**

**Tell me your thoughts**

**M**


End file.
